Sofia's Fracture
by Zolfia2
Summary: Sofia gets hit in the cheek at Volleyball Practice and Zola starts to worry at Sofia's cheek and eye start to swell really badly. Sofia n Zola are years older than Bailey in this story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was after Sofia's Volleyball practice that she and Zola went back to Zola's and they pulled in the driveway.

"What is my Mom doing home?"

"I don't know maybe she left work early and picked Bailey up from daycare early?"

"I don't know, but how are we going to sneak you into the house so she doesn't see that?" She points to Sofia's swelling cheek

"I don't know, in the back maybe?"

"Right, okay, I'll go in and let you in the back."

"Okay just text me when you get to the door."

Zola nods "Okay." She gets out of the car and goes into the house and Meredith and Bailey are playing on the floor in the livingroom

"Hey honey how was Sofia's practice wasn't she suppossed to come over for dinner because Callie and Arizona had to work tonight?"

"Oh yeah but at the end of practice she said she wasn't feeling well so she said she just thought that she was going to go home and shower and go to sleep early."

"Oh well maybe I should go over and check on her or call Callie and Arizona so they know she's sick?"

"No Mom, I think its just cramps or something she'll be fine, I'm going to go and take a shower and then start my homework."

"Okay I'll call you when your dad gets here he's picking up some Chowder for dinner."

"Yum I love Chowder." She smiles and goes to her room dropping her bag off and texts Sofia going to the back door and unlocks it waiting for Sofia to come in and sneaks her to her bedroom

Sofia looks at herself in the mirror

"You should really put some ice on that it's getting more swollen, do you want me to go and get you some?"

Sofia just nods "Please?"

"Okay stay put sweetie."

Zola quickly goes back out to the kitchen and grabs some ice in a cup and grabs a little plastic bag quickly shoving it in her pocket and brings it to her room and shuts her door

"Did she ask?"

"No not at all."

"Good."

Zola makes Sofia an ice pack and gets 2 advil frm her desk draw "Here take these."

Sofia swallows them without water "Thanks." She lays back on her bed with the ice pack to her face

"Are you sure you don't want to call your Mom's?

Sofia shakes her head "No, I don't want them to get worried it's just my cheek."

"It could be fractured and that's what your Mom does!"

Sofia just shakes her head "I said No Zola, lets just get our homework done okay?" She wimpers

"Okay well let me know if the pain get to be to much so I can get you to the hospital to get you checked out."

"I'll be fine Zol."

"Okay." Zola sighs putting some music on as they do thier homework together. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Zola and Sofia are doing their homework Zola looks at Sofia.

"Take it off."

"What?"

"The ice, take off the ice."

"Why?"

"Just take it off and let me see it."

"Baby I love your concern for me and I love you but I'm fine."

Zola moves Sofia's ice off her cheek

"Babe!" Zola says with concern

"What?"

"It'a getting even more swollen and I don't want you to have any permanent eye damage but I think it's time to go and tell my mom and get you to the hospital to get it checked out."

Sofia gets up and looks at herself in the mirror

"They are going to think I got into a fight or something."

"Come on we are going to the hospital!" Zola takes her out of her room and into the livingroom

"Mom?"

"Y..Yeah Zol?" She looks up and sees Sofia standing there with the ice on her cheek

"S..Sofia!"

"What happened to your eye baby?"

"She got nailed in the face at practice and she just didn't want anyone to know yet and call Callie and Arizona to freak them out and make them panic."

"You two know better we are all doctors you should of went to the hospital right away, come on we will take her!"

"Just let me call your dad to find out where he is."

Meredith calls Derek and gets Bailey ready to go and gets all the kids in the car and meets Derek halfway to the hospital to drop Bailey off with him before taking Sofia and Zola to the Emergency Room 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At the Hospital Meredith tells Zola to stay with Sofia while she pages Callie and Arizona down to the ER and they come running down "Meredith what happened what's the 911?"

"It's Sofia come on!" She takes them to Zola and Sofia, Sofia is laying up on a gurney bed with the ice on her cheek and eye

"Sofia!"

"Oh My God!"

"Mama, Mami!"

"What happened let us see!" Callie tells her taking the ice from her eye

"Oww!"

"Oh my god."

"Who hit you baby girl?!"

"She got hit in the face at practice earlier."

"This happened earlier and you two didn't do anything about it?!"

"I thought I could oww handle the p..pain."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want to get a head CT then I went you to call over to Seattle Pres and get Julia to come over because she's the best ophthalmologist in Seattle and I only want the best to have a look at her."

"Is she still working there?"

"As far as I know go now please!"

"I'm going."

"Mama."

"She'll be back right now I'm going to go and get you some morphine you can just relax until we are ready to take you to CT and wait for Dr. Canner to get here."

"Julia?"

"Yeah she's the best eye surgeon there is and I really want her to have a look at your eye before I make any decisions, now just relax and I'll call a nurse to get you that morphine." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zola holds and gently squeezes Sofia's hand.

"I'm so sorry we didn't come sooner Sof."

"Hey it's my fault, I'm the one who didn't want to come they have every right to be mad at me and not you and I'll talk to them about that."

"No Sof I don't want you to take all the blame for this!"

"Babe I got this don't worry."

"Baby.."

"No!"

Zola just sighs and Callie comes back to the room.

"Okay ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be here when you get back."

"Okay."

Callie smiles and helps Sofia into a wheelchair and takes her up to CT.

While Callie and Arizona are waiting for the scan to show up on th computer in front of them Julia shows up and gently puts her hand on the back of Callie's shoulder and Callie looks behind her

"Hey Julia thank you for coming."

"Are you kidding I would be here anytime you need me she is Mark's daughter after all." she watches the scan come up

Callie groans and points to the scan "Hairline fracture to the cheek bone I knew it."

"So what do we do now?" Arizona asks

"Not much I can do for her besides letting it heal on it it's own meaning I have to tell her no Volleyball she's going to be soo pissed."

"What do you think Dr. Can..uh Julia?"

"I think her cheek is still too swollen to see really see if there is any damage under the eye where her cheekbone is and it means I won't be able to go in tonight it will have to be first thing tomorrow morning depending on how much the swelling goes down tonight."

Callie just sighs and groans

"She'll probably be wearing an eye patch for a while if I go into the eye, she wears glasses right?"

"Yeah she does."

"Good she won't be able to wear contacts for a while but will probably need eye drops for quite some time."

"Thanks for coming to help, we'll see you in the morning?"

"You will, try and get some sleep, she's going to be fine." She smiles and leaves

Callie just sighs and waits for the nurse to help Sofia up and back into the wheelchair and meets them outside the CT room.

"So you have a hairline fracture to your cheekbone."

"I can still play in my match on Saturday right?"

Callie just sighs with her arms crossed over her chest

"I'm sorry baby but I don't want you playing any sports until your fracture has healed and Julia finds no damage to your eye."

"But that's not fair I have to play, we have to be Seattle Presb and I'm one of the best players!"

"I'm sorry you feel like this."

Sofia gets mad and stamps her foot against the footrest of the wheelchair.

"Sof it's not that bad missing only a few games right?"

"How long until I can play again?"

"I'll take another scan in a few weeks to make sure it's healed and then I'll decide if you can play."

"I'm going home, I'll have Zola drive me!"

"You're staying here tonight Sof."

"No I don't have to I'm fine!"

"Sof, Julia is coming in early to take you into the OR."

"I don't need to go into the OR my eye is fine!"

"You.. We don't know that for sure your cheek is too swollen to tell."

"God I hate you. let me go!" She barks at the nurse behind the wheelchair

"Sofia!"

"I'm sorry." Callie tells her and asks for a minute alone with Sofia 


End file.
